Pam Fields
Pam Fields is de moeder van Emily Fields. Ze is een aardige en ondersteunende moeder, die haar best doet om ervoor te zorgen dat het hele gezin veilig en samen is. Ze steunt Emily over het algemeen goed in haar beslissingen, behalve wanneer het aankomt op de seksualiteit van Emily in de serie. In het begin is ze erg tegen de seksualiteit van Emily, maar uiteindelijk draait ze hierover bij en accepteert ze Emily zoals ze is. Biografie Een liefdevolle en ondersteunende moeder, dat is Pam. Pam zorgt voor opgeruimdheid en regelmaat in het gezin en het gezin van Emily is een conservatief gezin. Ze maakt altijd tijd voor haar dochter, hoe druk haar planningen ook zijn, Emily. Het is soms erg moeilijk voor haar om Emily op te voeden, omdat Emily's vader, Wayne, altijd weg is vanwege zijn militair beroep in Afghanistan. Maar hoe close de twee ook zijn, heeft Emily toch een hoop geheimen voor haar moeder. Pam was aanvankelijk verdrietig en gekwetst dat haar dochter lesbisch was, maar uiteindelijk accepteert ze dit. Verhaallijn Pam |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot thumb|leftEmily praat met Pam over dat Aria weer terug is van een jaar Europa. Pam is duidelijk veroordelend en controlerend als een moeder - ze maakt een opmerking over de roze pluk die Aria vroeger in haar haren had en dat de moeder van Aria haar "er zo bij liet lopen". Emily wordt door haar moeder naar de St. Germains gestuurd om een mand te brengen als welkomstgeschenk. De St. Germains zijn nieuw komen wonen in het huis van Alison DiLaurentis. The Jenna Thing thumb|leftMaya en Emily geven elkaar een knuffel wanneer Pam aankomt, die Maya vrolijk begroet. Pam is wel terughoudend als Maya haar een knuffel geeft als groet. Pam nodigt Maya uit om bij Emily te slapen, omdat ze medelijden heeft dat Maya in het DiLaurentis huis moet slapen zo kort nadat daar een lichaam gevonden is. Maya neemt het aanbod aan. thumb|leftAls Emily op haar slaapkamer zit te staren, komt Pam binnen gelopen. Ze vertelt haar moeder dat ze denkt dat er iets mis is met haar, waarop Pam antwoordt dat het niet vreemd is gezien hoe alles nu afgelopen is met Alison. Dit was echter niet waar Maya op doelde; Maya bedoelde op haar seksualiteit. Ze zegt dit niet en Pam, die nog altijd in de veronderstelling is dat Emily doelt op Alison en het afsluiten van de periode, oppert dat zij en de andere meisjes misschien iets moeten doen als herdenking voor Alison. Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 27/95 |-|Seizoen 1= *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *The Homecoming Hangover *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies *The New Normal *For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Seizoen 2= *It's Alive *The Good-bye Look *My Name Is Trouble *Blind Dates *Never Letting Go *A Kiss Before Lying *unmAsked |-|Seizoen 3= *It Happened 'That Night' *The Lady Killer *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Dead to Me *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *I'm Your Puppet |-|Seizoen 4= *"A" Is For A-l-i-v-e *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *Crash & Burn, Girl! *The Guilty Girl's Handbook *Unbridled Trivia *Aanvankelijk steunt Pam haar dochter niet als die onthult dat ze lesbisch is. *Er is een scène die niet uitgezonden is van "A Kiss Before Lying", waarin Pam en Emily praten. *Pam houdt een trauma over aan de auto die hun huis binnen rijdt. *Pam's man Wayne is meestal weg uit Rosewood omdat hij militair is en wordt uitgezonden. Quotes Pam: Emily, I still don't understand, but I love you. You're my child, and nobody hurts my child. Pam: I checked the bottle, I counted the pills, now I might be one or two pills off but there are more than 7 pills missing.. Foto's J014 Pam Awkward Meeting Maya.jpg|Pam (The Jenna Thing) J022 Emily Pam Keuken.jpg|Pam (Pilot) J077 CHARACTERS Pam.jpg|Pam (The Jenna Thing)